Pasuke Stuff
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Pein is looking for Sasuke and finds him drunk in their room. Adorable Fluff ensues. No lemons, just cuteness. I'm better at angst but my friend asked me to do this so here it is. Pein/Sasuke, Pasuke. Last time I checked, they were both guys, so if you don't like it, you can just skip this. T for drunkness and a certain amount of uncensored making out. Reviews are love


"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Pein asked once he walked into his room that he shared with Sasuke.

He had been looking for him all around the base to discuss the latest mission that had come up. And here he finds him in their room with a bottle in his hand, sitting on the floor.

Sasuke turned around with a tipsy grin on his face. "Whazzup Pein? I found this bottle in Hidan's room and now I feel beeaaauutttiifffuuulllll!" Sasuke slurred as he threw his arms up and giggled.

Pein focused on the bottle and noticed the partially scratched out label. Vodka. Of course Sasuke found the vodka. Of course he did. Sasuke grinned again and began to twirl around their room. "Look at me Pein! I'm free!" He giggled again.

Pein was not smiling. He wasn't. He was just having a face seizure. "Okay Sasuke that's enough liquor for you." Pein said in monotone.

He reached forward to take the bottle from the bed when Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Looking up, he saw Sasuke with a big smile on his face. Pein's breath caught in his throat as he stared at him. Sasuke was beautiful when he smiled, and he didn't do it often, which meant he treasured every smile he saw from the raven. He loved his smile more than anything else about him and could never resist it. It made his eyes sparkle and he looked so much happier. Sasuke tugged Pein up and grinned even wider causing Pein's ice heart to skip a beat.

Too entranced by his Sasuke to notice what was happening, Pein unknowingly was pulled closer to him as Sasuke pressed a button on his music player. Blinking, Pein realized what was happening and a small smile crossed his face as Sasuke began to dance with him. Sure he was stumbling slightly and had a goofy look on his face, but that wasn't what was important. "C'mon Pein! Dance with me!" Sasuke said as he attempted to get Pein to sway with him.

Giving in with a small laugh, Pein allowed himself to be pulled around by Sasuke to the soft music that played around them. Pein smiled gently as Sasuke moved both of their arms into position and started to slow dance with him. He couldn't dance to save his life, but Sasuke was one of the best dancers he had ever seen. Even if he was drunk off his ass. He snapped back to reality when the song ended and a slower song began.

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled once again. Pein froze with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Sasuke was incredibly stunning in this moment. Pressed up against him, a large smile on his face, and eyes lit up with glittering happiness. Forgetting his drunkenness, Pein leaned forward and carefully put his lips to Sasuke's own. Sasuke responded enthusiastically and kissed back happily.

Pein pushed him back to the wall and pulled Sasuke closer to him, enjoying the warmth and softness of his lips. Ignoring the bitter taste of vodka still lingering in Sasuke's mouth, Pein traced the outside of Sasuke's mouth with his tongue and was about to go farther, when Sasuke pulled back. He looked up at him with glassy-eyes and smiled again. "Pein you should drink some of that stuff too so you can feel good, just like me!" He said brightly.

Pein chuckled slightly and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. He looked into and eyes and said, "I'm not getting drunk Sasuke. It is not befitting of a God to do so."

Sasuke sniffled and looked up with wide and teary eyes. "Please Pein, for me?" He begged in a pleading tone.

Pein looked away and bit his lip. On one hand he didn't want to get drunk and possibly do something stupid that ruined his reputation as God. On the other, he couldn't stand to see Sasuke unhappy, especially since he was so relaxed and expressive right now. He could even see his heart-stopping smile again possibly... Pein sighed and thought, _I hope this is worth it._

"Alright Sasuke, I'll take a little bit. But I'm not going overboard like you did." Pein said with an air of defeat.

Sasuke's tears immediately disappeared and his face lit up while Pein had a mini seizure from his cuteness. He stumbled over to the bottle and held it up cheerily to Pein. "Here you go!" Sasuke chirped.

Pein steeled himself as he opened the bottle and took a _very small_ drink. The bitter taste of the vodka almost made him cough but he choked it down. Sasuke concentrated hard on his face, although the fact that he was drunk made him look undeniably adorable. Sasuke suddenly reached forward and tipped the bottle up, and Pein's eyes widened. He had no choice but to swallow it. He jerked the bottle out of his mouth and sputtered slightly. The strong, bitter taste overwhelmed him for a second and he felt the bottle fall on the ground. See, here was the thing about Pein. His alcohol tolerance was nonexistent, seeing how he never drank. And he just ingested who-knows how much vodka when Sasuke tipped the bottle back. Pein lifted up to see a giggling Sasuke, who leaned forward and pulled Pein into a standing position.

Pein was about to pull back and reprimand him, but stopped as his brain grew cloudy. Was that really what he wanted to do? 'No it's not. I wanna dance with my Sasuke-Kun and kiss him all night long.' he thought to himself. And so Pein decided to do just that. A goofy grin lit up his face as Sasuke and him began to clumsily glide around the room with eachother. "You're so beautiful Sasuke... I love you soooo much." He murmured, and enjoyed the blush that sprung to Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke smiled eagerly and said gleefully, "You're so pretty too Pein! I love you the most! More than anything on the whoolleeee wiiidddeee world!"

The song became slow again, and they pulled eachother closer, swaying slightly to the beat. Sasuke smiled up at Pein and stood up on his tiptoes, simultaneously jerking down Pein's collar down. Their lips met halfway and Pein smiled into the kiss. Sasuke was warm, and open, and inviting; just like he always wanted him to be. He released Sasuke's waist and wrapped his arms around him tightly, crushing them together. He clumsily spun them around until Sasuke's back crashed into the wall. His tongue swirled almost lazily into Sasuke's mouth, and he heard him sigh softly. Pein felt joy spark in his heart when Sasuke almost collapsed against him. He loved him so much. And he never wanted this to end; the warmth, Sasuke's happiness, the love he could feel coming from both of them. It was perfect. He pulled back, breathing slightly erratic, as he grinned and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. Their breaths mingled together, and they reveled in the moment. "Hey Pein?" Sasuke asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Mmm, yes Sasuke?"

"Do ya want to go mess with the rest of the Akatsuki?" He questioned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Pein blinked for a second, not comprehending, before a smirk spread across his face. He leaned down and kissed him again, relishing in the softness of his lips before pulling back and responding. "Let's do it."

And for the rest of the day, Pein and Sasuke ran around the base, pranking others, and occasionally making out with eachother against walls.

El Fin~


End file.
